Fayshine Wickedness
and | Mane = and stripes | Coat = | Nicknames = | Relatives = Raven Curse(biological mother) Ceryneia Firefly (adopted mother) Odile Swanbelle (adopted sister) | Misc 1 Title = | Misc 1 Text = | Misc 2 Title = | Misc 2 Text = | Cutie Mark = Upside down heart potion | Voice = | Owner = | Color 1 = #f2ebff | Color 2 = #4af0ff}} OLD OC Fayshine Wickedness is a female unicorn pony and a member of the Equestria Lights,She represents the Spirit of Forgiveness. She is also a Faybelle Thorn Ponysona. She have Fairy Blood, but doesn't have fairy wings. She is the girlfriend of Heart Corruption. General Info Personality Fayshine is mischievous and funny. Contrary to Blind Charm,who do not really love her dark abilities,Fayshine can make a wonderful amount of pranks with her magic and she loves that.Despite her mischievous side, she is very smiley and optimist. Abilities and Skills Having Dark Fairy Magic,she manipulates her magic without any precautions, with the only one goal to scare/or make pranks. Biography When she was a little filly,Fayshine lived on a beautiful house in the Darkness Peak, the future place of the Zakerloid Team.Her mother,Raven Curse was a business mare with her unnamed father.The Zakerloid Team, who do several plans each year to get their goal: ruling Equestria and imprisons the princesses,found the way to bewitch ponies to make the army bigger.Raven Curse,her mom, get badly bewitched.But!Unlike other ponies,she get bewitched in a way higher level who caused her mom to kill Fayshine dad.Now that Fayshine was living only with a bewitched mom,and her mother wasn't caring for her, so Fayshine flee her home until she saw the Existence Castle where Ceryneia Firefly said that if her parents were corrupted by the Zakerloid Spirits.Fayshine suddenly says Yes!.After all, Ceryneia let Fayshine to sleep in her castle where 3 other fillies slept too.Those fillies were scared to talk since the fear was enveloping them, which was not the case of Fayshine.One filly,courageous,decided to talk to Fayshine.She said that if we don't talk together,more the fear will last.Fayshine was really happey to make a new friend.She later claims, that her name is Odile Swanbelle and her parents where both bewitched.After that, the other fillies, get finally adopted by distant relatives.Now Odile Swanbelle and Fayshine live together in the Existence Kingdom with the ruler, Ceryneia Fireflye. Family Raven Curse The evil Raven Curse, the one who used the Equestria Lights to transform herself into a Alicorn, is secretly Fayshine biological mother,She abandoned Fayshine when she was a little foal because she didn't love her,now, when Fayshine proved the Spirit of Forgiveness, Raven Curse left the evil side to live with her daughter at the Existence Kingdom with Ceryneia Firefly. Relationships Equestria Lights Twinkle Swirls Twinkle Swirls gave to Fayshine the Forgiveness element after seeing that she was so magic obsessed and she honestly forgave the Lights and even reformed her mother which only her could do that. Prisma Star Prisma Star and Fayshine made a brohoof after she reformed her mother and made another in the Shimmelight Festival. Prisma even call her Fay Fay. Category:Mare Category:Female Category:Pony Category:Unicorn Category:Fairy Pony